In My Nature - NEW
by emerald.strawberries
Summary: Commencing in the last ever episode of The Flying Doctors, 'Life Lessons', In My Nature follows on from the conversation between Jackie and Guy of the story of the Scorpion and the Frog. Sometimes the need for control is just in a person's nature.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flying Doctors**

 **In My Nature**

 **Chapter 1 - Outcry**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

2225, Wednesday, 18/3/92

The Majestic Hotel

It had been a long, emotional day, but Jackie felt good about her decision. As she reached the top of the stairs of the Majestic hotel, she began making plans for her afternoon off tomorrow. Perhaps a bubble bath, followed by a relaxing walk in the sunshine? Definitely a huge ice cream, as she had already promised herself earlier that day. With a sigh, she began unpinning her badge from the left hand-side of her uniform.

Turing the corner and heading towards her room, Jackie stopped at the sound of an unusual noise. Glancing around, she realised it was coming from Rowie's room.

Pausing, Jackie listened more intently, quickly determining it was the sound of crying.

Arriving at the door, Jackie held her breath, until she heard yet another distinct sob.

"Rowie?" she tapped lightly on the door.

The noise stopped.

"Rowie?" Jackie repeated, reaching for the door handle.

Slowly opening the door, Jackie squinted to see into the dark room.

"Are you all right?" Jackie stepped into the room, her eyes gradually adjusting to the dark.

She saw Rowie sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's up, Row?" Jackie frowned.

Receiving no audible reply, she crossed the room to switch on the nearby lamp.

Jackie arrived by the side of the bed, reaching for her friend's shoulder.

Rowie flinched immediately from the contact.

Only then did Jackie begin to take in the other anomalies; the undone buttons on Rowie's pale blue blouse; her smeared make-up.

"He's not worth it, you know? You're stronger than this." Jackie shook her head, as she continued to study Rowie's disposition.

Her head was bent forwards, and her gaze lowered, which prevented Jackie from being able to make eye contact.

Jackie was momentarily distracted by the unmistakable bluish bruising on Rowie's left thigh.

Suddenly, Jackie felt an eerie familiarity sweep over her. Rowie's reaction and dishevelled appearance were all-too symptomatic.

She also realised Rowie hadn't yet uttered a word.

"What happened?" Jackie asked, desperately wishing away the pieces of the puzzle that were slowly falling into place before her eyes.

"Rowie? Did somebody hurt you?" Jackie asked more forcefully, not sure if she was going to receive any form of response.

Jackie sat still for what felt like eternity. Trying to offer the least form of intrusive comfort she could think of, she slowly reached forwards and touched Rowie's hand.

As Rowie felt Jackie's warm hand against her own, the hot tears pricked her cheeks.

Jackie looked back towards the door.

Slowly, she slipped her hand away from Rowie's. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Not expecting nor receiving any verbal response, Jackie silently left the room.

Once she arrived back out into the corridor, Jackie felt the adrenalin kick in. She crossed the hallway to Clare's room, knocking loudly on the door.

"Clare!" Jackie called.

"Come in," came the warm reply.

Stepping into the large room, Jackie drew a breath. "I need your help. It's Rowie. Something's happened, I need you to get Geoff here," Jackie sighed, hoping her suspicions were unfounded.

"Is she all right?" Clare stood and hurried towards the door.

"No, I, I don't know," Jackie stuttered.

"Well, isn't Guy in his room?" Clare shrugged.

"Just get Geoff. Please Clare," Jackie begged.

"Right," Clare nodded, hurrying towards the stairs to get to the nearest telephone.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Penny and Geoff had been talking in the office at the base for the past ten minutes.

"Does Kate know?" Geoff asked, perched on the desk, his hands clasped together.

"Are you going to tell her?" Penny answered defensively.

"Do you want me to?" Geoff continued.

"No," Penny whispered.

"You're asking me to lie to my wife?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm asking you, not to tell the truth." Penny watched as Geoff considered her request.

Both were taken by surprise by the sound of a phone ringing. Standing from the desk, Geoff moved quickly out to the phone by the radio.

"Royal Flying Doctor Service, Geoff Standish." He stifled a yawn.

"Geoff, it's Clare, Kate told me you were still in the office," she stammered.

"Just about to leave, what's up?" he frowned.

"Jackie needs you over at the pub urgently." Clare managed to phrase the request in a suitable tactful manner.

"Can't Rowie or Guy handle it?" he shook his head, turning as Penny appeared beside him.

"No, she insisted I call you," Clare answered vacantly. "Geoff, please hurry."

"On my way." He sighed, as he put the phone down and dashed back to his office to collect his bag.

"What's up?" Penny frowned at his increased speed.

"Something at the pub. You coming?" Geoff arrived in the main entrance and waited impatiently for Penny to catch up.

"Sure." She flicked off the lights and scurried after him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Clare had been slowly pacing up and down the corridor when she eventually saw the door open and Jackie step out into the hallway.

"Geoff's on his way. He was at the base, so he shouldn't be too long." Clare clasped her hands nervously in front of her. "Jackie, what's this all about?"

Glancing back in the direction of Rowie's room, the nurse hesitated, but realised she needed to tell Clare so that Geoff would come upstairs with the minimum amount of attention possible.

"It's serious, Clare. I need you to go downstairs and wait for Geoff. Get him up here as quietly as possible. It's important that no-one else knows what's going on." Jackie watched as the worried look intensified on Clare's face.

"Yes, but what is going on?" Clare shook her head, only then beginning to appreciate Jackie's subversive behaviour.

Taking a final glance around her, Jackie lowered her voice further. "I'm pretty sure she's been raped."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As he ran down the main street towards the pub, Geoff was just able to spot Clare by the front door.

"Clare, what's going on?" Geoff shook his head, as he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Clare, what's the matter?" Penny raised her voice at the state Clare was in.

Clare managed to pull herself together and grasped his arm. "Upstairs, Geoff."

"I don't understand? Is someone hurt?" Geoff was taken aback by the expression on Clare's face.

Lowering her voice, Clare looked between Penny and Geoff awkwardly, managing to answer him through a fresh set of tears. "Jackie found Rowie upstairs. She thinks she's been raped."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Vic looked up as Clare, Geoff and Penny walked purposefully into the pub and passed the bar.

"What's up, Doc?" Vic shrugged, noticing the medical bag in Geoff's right hand.

"Don't worry mate," Geoff dismissed, with a reassuring shrug.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, Geoff turned to Penny and lowered his voice. "Pen, head back to you room, eh? Don't say anything to anyone."

Penny simply nodded and left, thoroughly overwhelmed.

Geoff stood beside Clare, who knocked quietly on the door.

"Oh, thank God," Jackie sighed, as she slipped out through the door, and closed it behind her.

"What happened?" Geoff spoke slowly as they took several steps down the corridor.

Nodding and swallowing as she put an answer together, Jackie waited until Clare was out of earshot.

"I found her about ten minutes ago." Jackie shook her head. "It was the second I touched her that I knew what had happened. Well, I knew in my gut, I suppose."

"But did she actually disclose to you?" Geoff prodded, placing his black medical bag down on the floor.

"I asked her what happened, but she wouldn't answer me. And then when I noticed the bruising on her thigh, I asked her if she'd been hurt," Jackie answered.

"And?" Geoff coaxed, somewhat impatiently.

"She started crying," Jackie replied.

"Any other injuries?" Geoff asked in a very controlled manner.

"It's dark, I don't know," Jackie shrugged.

"Right, well, let's see if we can move her to hospital. Take it from there," Geoff picked up his bag again, and followed Jackie back towards the hotel room.

Following Jackie into the room, Geoff closed the door softly, and slowly turned around.

"Rowie, Geoff's here." Jackie took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Hesitantly, Rowie looked up from her fixed gaze on the pale blue rug, although she did not meet eyes with him.

Drawing a deep, perplexed breath, Geoff glanced around the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Only then did he take several steps from the door to the side of the bed.

"Rowie?" he stated simply.

He studied her glassy-eyed expression, before nodding for Jackie to step back outside.

Quietly, Geoff closed the door after them and took half a dozen steps down the corridor.

"See what I mean? Jackie whispered, following after him.

"Yeah; it's not something you can describe, but you know it when you see it." Geoff sighed. "I'll get Clare to organise some transport. Let's wait until we get her to hospital, we'll know more then."

"Geoff, we can't drag her through the pub like that," Jackie protested immediately.

"No, you're right." Geoff tapped Jackie's arm supportively, "You stay in there with her, and I'll get things set up out here. I'll get everyone out downstairs."

"Assuming she can walk," Jackie pre-empted.

"You'll need to find that out. It's important I keep my distance until she's ready. If we've got any chance of getting an exam done later on, we need to take things very slowly for the next few hours. Discretion is the name of the game here, Jackie."

"I know. I've done this before, Geoff," Jackie muttered.

"You probably know more about this than me, I'm sorry." Geoff remembered Jackie's extensive ED background. "I'll come back up once we're ready to go." He watched as Jackie nodded and made her way back into the hotel room.

Gesturing for Clare to follow him towards the stairs, Geoff wrapped am arm around her shoulders. "Clare, I need you to ring Kate and tell her I've been delayed. I'll try and ring her as soon as possible. Please don't tell her any specifics."

"What about the police?" Clare asked, remembering all-too-well, the last time they'd dealt with a similar situation.

"Not yet, we haven't got a disclosure." Geoff rubbed his eyes. "All right. I'm going to go and speak to Vic. Can you find a blanket, please." Geoff headed downstairs, hovering at the bottom of the stairs.

Running his left hand over his hair, Geoff took a step through the blinds, glancing around the room before approaching the bar.

"What's up, Doc?" Vic sidled over, drawing in his lower lip in concern.

"Mate, can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Geoff looked in the direction of the kitchen door.

"Sure." Vic followed Geoff through.

"Vic, we've got a situation upstairs. I need everyone out of the pub as soon as you can," Geoff instructed.

"Streuth, what's happened?" Vic frowned.

Geoff hesitated, knowing that Vic and Rowie were especially close.

"I'll tell you later, mate. But for now, I just need you to close up as quickly as you can." Geoff patted the older man's arm.

"Right." Vic cleared his throat, and walked back out towards the bar.

Geoff waited in the doorway, listening to the moans of complaint from the patrons at Vic's announcement.

"What's going on, Geoff?" Nancy asked, as Steve brought a stack of dirty glasses into the kitchen.

"We've got a situation upstairs. Ah, has anyone seen Johnno recently?" Geoff asked, considering the possibility of a transfer.

"Had a pool game with him about an hour ago. Said he was heading up to bed." Steve shrugged. "What's the big emergency?"

"I can't talk about it, Steve, but I need everyone out of here." Geoff walked back through to the pub, watching as Vic shooed away the last of the drinkers.

Rubbing his hand across his mouth, Geoff looked between the only three people left in the room; Vic, Nancy, and Steve, trying to decide what explanation to give.

"Steve, look I'm sorry, I need you to head home, mate." Geoff patted the young man's shoulder several times.

"Ah, right," Steve muttered, mildly put out by the exclusion. Nonetheless, he headed out the front door of the pub and back to the garage.

Arriving by his wife's side, Vic frowned, "Right, doc. So what's this about?"

Looking between the older couple, Geoff gestured to the nearby table. "You'd both better sit down."

Vic secured his arm around his wife's shoulders as they both turned back to Geoff.

"I'm afraid it is serious; and what I have to tell you is going to be difficult for you to hear." Geoff turned in his seat, hearing the approaching sirens.

Vic suddenly realised there was one person who's name hadn't been mentioned in the last ten minutes. "Doc, it's Rowie, ain't it?"

Geoff turned back suddenly, his mouth opening at Vic's deduction. "I'm afraid so, mate."

"Well, what's happened?" Nancy demanded, clutching Vic's hand.

"Look ah, we're not sure at this stage, which is why I want to get her to hospital." Geoff deliberately kept his wording vague.

"How, how badly is she hurt?" Nancy's voice rose in pitch significantly.

"We don't know yet, Nancy. A brandy mightn't be a bad idea, Vic." Geoff subtly indicated in Nancy's direction.

"Right." Vic stood slowly.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As Geoff arrived back at the top of the stairs, he saw Clare leaning against the wall, head bowed in thought.

She looked up and handed him the blanket.

"Thanks," Geoff muttered.

Arriving outside Rowie's room, Geoff was just about to enter, when he heard another door open further down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Johnno muttered wearily.

Clare looked immediately to Geoff, who let out a long, exasperated breath.

"Geoff, what are you doin' here?" Johnno frowned, gradually appreciating the seriousness of the situation from the solemness of everyone's faces.

"You, stay," Geoff ordered sharply, before knocking lightly on the door and waiting for Jackie to come back out.

Geoff looked between Johnno and Jackie, knowing that at any second, Johnno was going to have ascertained the situation.

"Vic and Nancy are downstairs. I'll get everyone out of your way up here, then come back and help you with the transfer, all right?" Geoff tapped Jackie's arm encouragingly.

"Sure." Jackie nodded, taking the blanket from him, and disappearing back into Rowie's room.

Pre-empting Johnno's concerned outburst, Geoff arrived quickly in front of him. "Clare, is it all right if we all go into your room for a few minutes?" Geoff gestured towards the ajar door.

"Fine," Clare replied.

"What's the hell's going on?" Johnno demanded, as soon as the bedroom door closed.

Looking from Clare, and then finally to the pilot, Geoff choose his words carefully. "Jackie found Rowie in her room a little while ago. It appears she's been assaulted." Geoff looked back again to Clare, hoping that they would appreciate his subtle variation of the specifics.

"Assaulted? By who?" Johnno demanded, anger and concern quickly surfacing.

"We're not sure." Geoff looked between all three of them once again. "Can you two stay in here for a few minutes? The last thing Rowie needs at the moment is an audience."

"Geoff, do you need us on standby?" Clare raised an eyebrow discreetly.

"Ah, yes. I'll ring you at the base as soon as I can. And see if you can find Guy." Geoff glanced around the room slowly.

"Will do," Clare acknowledged.

"Right, stay in here until we leave." Geoff headed towards the door.

Closing the door to Clare's room, Geoff proceeded back up the corridor, just as Jackie opened the door.

"Do you need a hand?" Geoff asked, deliberately keeping his distance.

"No, I think we'll be all right." Jackie turned back, wrapping the large red blanket around Rowie's shoulders. "It's all right, there's no-one out here besides Geoff."

Geoff watched as Jackie led Rowie into the hallway. Slightly dazed by her surroundings, Rowie squinted at the sudden increase in light, instead focussing her attention on the red rug that ran along the centre of the hallway.

"I'll get that, you just look after her," Geoff spoke quickly, seeing Jackie turn to close the door behind her.

Jackie nodded, and keeping her arm around Rowie's shoulders, walked her slowly down the hallway and towards the stairs.

"Jackie, is there a key somewhere?" Geoff frowned as he looked around the room.

"I have no idea," Jackie answered.

"Right," Geoff sighed, cautiously entering the room.

Switching on the light, he glanced around. Nothing seemed out of place, aside from the blood-stained floral bedspread.

Just as he turned to leave, Geoff noticed the cluster of keys on the small table by the sink. He quickly exited the room, locking the door behind him and moved ahead of Jackie and Rowie towards the stairs.

Geoff arrived downstairs seeing Vic and Nancy still sitting in the kitchen.

"She all right, Geoff?" Vic looked up from his seat beside Nancy at the small table.

"We'll know more once we get her to hospital, mate. Can you both stay in here until we've left?" Geoff spoke awkwardly.

"Now look Geoff, I've known Rowie since she was knee-high to a grasshopper, if something bad's happened, we wanna know about it," Vic raised his voice insistently.

"I understand, Vic. But at the moment, what Rowie needs is some space and the less people around her the better." Geoff felt himself being pulled closer to the point where he would have to tell Vic and Nancy the truth.

"Well, I don't understand. You haven't told us what's happened. Is she all right or isn't she?" Nancy stood from her seat, arriving beside her husband.

"What the hell's goin' on, Doc?" Vic waited, seeing Geoff clasp his hands to his mouth, thoughtfully.

"Look, we don't know the full story yet. I need to stress to you that this must remain strictly confidential. You are not to mention this to anyone, understood?" Geoff looked between them in turn.

"S-sit down, love." Vic felt his blood run cold, as Nancy sat down.

"I'm sorry, there's no easy way to say this. Given the nature of Rowie's injuries, we believe she's been sexually assaulted. We're not sure yet, though." Geoff alternated his glance between Vic and Nancy, not sure who was going to react first.

"Geoff!" Jackie called sharply.

"I've got to go," Geoff had no choice but to leave the couple, and rush back through the pub towards the bottom of the stairs.

Geoff arrived into the hallway, noticing Rowie's grip on the banister.

"What's going on?" Geoff asked.

Rowie looked down at her right hand, clutching the red blanket.

Jackie looked back to Geoff desperately.

"Rowie, I promise you, we're not going to do anything you don't want to." Geoff saw his colleague slowly process his words, before dropping her left hand from the banister and taking the final step from the bottom of the stairs.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"It's gonna be all right, love," Vic rubbed Nancy's shoulder, "Just try not to upset yourself. Not gonna help any."

Both turned as they heard the door open behind them.

"Vic, Nancy?" Geoff stepped into the room. "We're heading to the hospital. Please, it's important you don't mention this to anyone. Clare, Penny, and Johnno know, but no-one else. It's important that it stays that way incase the police are involved."

"The Police? What the hell happened?" Vic muttered.

"We don't know, Vic. That's why it's crucial no-one talks about this. Now, I've locked her room and I've got the key, but no-one is to go in there for now. It's vital that nothing gets disturbed." Geoff looked between each of them.

"Yeah, right." Vic nodded and squeezed his wife's arm supportively.

"Look, ah, we've got a long night ahead of us still. I'm sorry, I need to get back." Geoff looked back towards the doorway.

"Sure," Vic answered, knowing he was the only one who had absorbed the information.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Shock**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

2255, Wednesday, 18/3/92

Cooper's Crossing Hospital

"Well, there doesn't appear to be any physical injury." He met Jackie at the foot of the trolley.

Jackie lowered her voice. "I know how to do this. Look, I, I'm not trying to second guess you, or over-step my authority. I just want to make sure we get the best outcome here," Jackie spoke awkwardly. She was all too aware of the last time she'd questioned his judgement on a case.

"It's all right. It's been a long time since I've had to be the primary physician for something like this. You're probably a lot more familiar with current protocol," Geoff acknowledged.

"There are parts of the forensic collection that I am qualified to carry out, and in the absence of another female doctor," she trailed off, slipping on examination gloves.

Geoff interrupted immediately, "As long as you stick to the limits of your qualifications regarding the legal aspect, I'm happy for you to run this."

"First step is obtaining informed consent, otherwise we're going nowhere." Jackie sighed.

"Right." Geoff nodded, as Jackie made her way back up to Rowie's side.

"How you doing?" Jackie lowered the railing of the trolley.

Still not uttering a response, Jackie saw Rowie's chin begin to tremble involuntarily.

"It's all right," Jackie repeated, exchanging brief glances with Geoff.

"Rowie, tonight when I found you, you were dazed, your blouse was torn and I noticed bruises on your thighs," Jackie spoke carefully.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rowie answered quietly, yet determinedly.

"You don't have to," Jackie reassured immediately. "But it's important that we examine you." Jackie watched her patient's reaction intently. "If only to make sure you're not hurt."

Rowie felt the implications of Jackie's words hit her; the humiliation washed over her. "I'm not hurt," Rowie spoke in a clinical, detached tone.

Geoff watched on, intrigued by Jackie's sensitivity.

"Good," Jackie whispered. "Rowie, I know you know all of this. It's important that you're examined, not only for physical injury, but also for forensic evidence."

Rowie shook her head vehemently.

"I promise, we'll go as slowly as you need, but you have to let us help you," Jackie pleaded.

Geoff stayed perfectly still, alternating his glance between each of his colleagues.

Jackie waited, knowing that forcing a reply or even eye contact was going to make the situation worse.

"I know," Rowie eventually murmured.

"Give me a minute, Row," Jackie touched the back of Rowie's right hand very gently before crossing the room.

"Okay." Jackie took a quick breath. "I'd like to start with some diazepam, it's standard protocol. As long as we're not taking a verbal statement for legal purposes, there's no problem. We can still take a history for medical purposes. Ten megs IM is the usual dose," Jackie answered professionally.

"I'll go get it." Geoff slipped off the examination gloves. "Would you like me to see if Kate can come in to help?" Geoff suggested.

"Mightn't be a bad idea," Jackie answered.

Jackie turned back towards Rowie as Geoff left the room.

Jackie glanced back down at her patient, seeing the silent tears trickle along Rowie's cheeks.

"Everything's going to be all right." Jackie clenched her jaw tightly, to stop herself from crying. "It's going to be all right," Jackie repeated softly.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As he walked down the hallway towards the supply room, Geoff felt the events of the evening begin to catch up with him. He found himself pondering the same question as he suspected everyone else had: Who did this?

Swallowing, there was only one name that came to mind. Geoff couldn't rationalise his instincts, but he'd learnt over the years to listen to them.

Shaking his head in thought, Geoff knew he'd let things go too far between his colleagues. He thought back over the conversation he'd had with Guy only a month ago.

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing Guy?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You are meant to be running the base, not having a feud with one of the staff."_

 _"Are you taking sides now Geoff, are you?"_

 _"Why does everything around here now have to end up in some sort of competition?"_

 _"It takes two."_

 _"You are going to sort things out with Rowie."_

 _"Yes. I tried to have her transferred. I discussed the situation with head office and in the long run, it seemed to be the best solution. But it hasn't worked."_

 _"And that's good management, is it? Just get her out of the way? Guy, you are working with people; with thinking, feeling people. Why didn't you just try and talk this out with her?"_

 _"Geoff, I have tried everything with her,"_

 _"No you haven't, you've done as you damn well pleased!"_

Geoff sighed under his breath, and regretted not intervening sooner.

Arriving at the locked door, he heard the sounds of footsteps in the corridor.

"Katie!" Geoff turned around and called.

"What's going on?" Kate ran over to him and clutched onto Geoff's arm. "Is Rowie all right?"

"Not really." Geoff sighed.

"But I don't understand? What's happening? Vic and Nancy are a mess, Clare wouldn't tell me anything and just said to get here as soon as I could."

"Look, we don't know for sure at this stage what's happened," Geoff continued, as he unlocked the door and entered the small room.

Silently, he collected the medication, syringes, and alcohol preps.

"Geoff," Kate pleaded impatiently, "What the hell's going on?"

"We think she's been raped," he answered.

"Oh my God." Kate brought her hand to her mouth.

Geoff brought his left hand to Kate's back. "I was actually just about to ring you and get you to come in."

"What can I do?" she nodded, drawing a strengthening breath.

"We're playing this by ear, but we need to find out what happened." Geoff answered. "Come on." He led her back through the corridor towards the treatment room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

2310, Wednesday, 18/3/92

Cooper's Crossing Hospital

"How are we going?" Geoff arrived back into the room.

"All right," Jackie spoke quietly.

Jackie noticed Kate standing by the doorway. Their eyes met briefly.

Kate was struck by the stillness and silence of the room. Rowie sat on the edge of the examination table, a blanket wrapped around her. Kate could barely see her face through the mass of auburn hair that fell against both shoulders.

"Rowie, we've got some diazepam to give you, all right?" Jackie watched as Rowie slowly seemed to absorb the sentence, lifting her gaze and turning her head towards Geoff.

Rowie watched as he drew up the syringe. As if eventually comprehending Jackie's words, she gave several affirmative nods.

"Good." Geoff appreciated the significance of the development.

"Geoff, is it all right if I administer?" Jackie asked, reaching for the syringe.

"Of course," Geoff replied and handed her the kidney dish. "Kate, can you assist, please."

Jackie quickly deduced the best access point. "Can you pull the blanket up, as I pull back her blouse?"

"Sure." Kate moved in next to Jackie.

"Rowie, I'm just going to move your blouse back enough to administer the injection. Is that all right?" Jackie knew that the initial contact with victims' clothing was the most invasive.

Rowie tightened her grip on the blanket, and shook her head.

"Okay," Jackie paused, glancing back at Geoff for a moment. "I can administer into your thigh if you'd prefer?"

Rowie looked from her hand clasping the blanket to the kidney dish in Jackie's right hand.

"I'll do it," Rowie answered.

Jackie nodded, and placed the kidney dish on the examination bed next to her, opened the alco-wipe and handed it to her.

Kate deliberately moved back across the room beside Geoff.

Jackie watched as Rowie meticulously moved the blanket back far enough, to wipe a spot on the outside of her right thigh.

Geoff and Kate exchanged intrigued glances.

"10 megs diazepam," Jackie repeated automatically as she handed Rowie the syringe.

Rowie drew a breath, and quickly injected the drug, handing Jackie back the syringe.

"Well done. Let's just give that five minutes or so. Geoff, can you start prepping please?" She hoped he would deduce her meaning.

"Sure. I'll be as quick as I can." Geoff turned back towards the door.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As he stepped out into the corridor, Geoff was surprised to hear Kate's voice behind him.

"Why isn't Jackie asking her what happened?" Kate spoke in a hushed tone.

Slipping his arm around Kate's back, he walked with her several metres along the corridor.

"Because that's the worst thing we could do at this point. As soon as Rowie does say anything, we're able to be called on as witnesses. This means, if she says anything now, which differs from a formal statement in a few days' time; the defence can use those discrepancies to weaken the case. Jackie knows what she's doing, Kate. She's done this more times than you and I put together. We have to trust her instincts on this one." Geoff squeezed his wife's shoulder.

"I know. It's just not like Row, that's all," Kate whispered.

"That's the point, isn't it? What about you?" Geoff rested his hands on Kate's shoulders.

"I'm okay for now. Jackie's holding it together well," Kate answered.

"Yeah." Geoff nodded.

Kate followed her husband back towards the supply room. "So she hasn't said who it was?" Kate frowned.

Geoff shook his head, "I've got a pretty good idea though."

"Guy? But why would he do something like this? He and Rowie can't stand each other." She stood in the doorway, watching him locate the half a dozen sexual assault kits stacked in a corner of the room.

"Maybe because he perceived her as a threat. Anger and power are dangerous combinations." Geoff paused with a drawn-out, exhausted sigh, "Damn it, they're all out of date!"

"You could transfer her?" Kate suggested.

"We might have to. This is exactly why head office wanted a female doctor around this place. I don't even know if she'll let me examine her." Geoff threw his hands up in exasperation.

"What about Jackie? She's worked emergency in Melbourne. Could she do it?"

Brushing his hand against his chin, Geoff considered his wife's suggestion. "I don't know," he sighed.

"Have you notified head office yet?" Kate asked, seeing the tension flash across Geoff's face.

"Kate, have you seen me stop moving? I haven't had time. There isn't anything that anyone can or will do until tomorrow morning anyway."

"But you're the only doctor we've got," Kate looked up as Geoff cut her off sharply.

"We can't jump the gun. Until we have a formal accusation, I can't suspend Guy."

Kate sighed, drawing a breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just; I can't believe it, you know?" she fought back the tears that had collected in her throat.

"Finally!" Geoff held the white cardboard box in his right hand. "At least we've got a kit. Look, once everything settles down here, I need to get on to Clare. I deliberately kept the specifics from Johnno, just in case. Until we know for certain, I'd sooner we have a relief pilot for a few days. Especially if we have to transfer her."

"Johnno wouldn't have done this, Geoff." Kate was taken aback by her husband's suggestion.

"We've said that before, haven't we?" Geoff looked at Kate for several moments.

"Yeah," she reflected over Jeannie Mooreland's assault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Revelation**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

2340, Wednesday, 18/3/92

Cooper's Crossing Hospital

Kate paced around the corner from the delivery room to the treatment room, quietly opening the door.

Jackie looked over from her position leaning against the side of the examination table next to Rowie.

"Geoff said he's ready," Kate spoke softly.

"Thanks," Jackie replied, turning to Rowie. "Ready?"

Rowie awkwardly slid off the examination table, most of her energy being used to mask the discomfort.

"Are you all right to walk, or I can get a wheelchair?" Jackie offered.

"I'll be fine," Rowie answered sharply.

Kate remained silent, simply holding the door open, as Rowie deliberately avoided eye contact with her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As they arrived into the delivery room, Jackie observed Rowie's reaction to her new surroundings.

"Rowie, now we need to start by getting you into a gown. I want you to know we'll take this as slowly as you like. Anytime you want to stop, or take a break, just tell me." Jackie tried to gauge a reaction from her patient.

Jackie looked over towards the sterile blue sheets on the floor beside the screen.

"Come over here with me, and get changed," Jackie guided her behind the blue screen.

Jackie watched as Rowie arrived onto the padded sheets. She frowned, looking down at Rowie's black court shoes on her bare feet. "Rowie, you weren't wearing shoes were you?"

As if having to repeat Jackie's question over to herself before she could answer, Rowie eventually shook her head.

"What about pantyhose?" Jackie continued, needing to ensure that all items of clothing involved in the incident were accounted for.

"No," Rowie answered.

"All right." Jackie reached for the gown that was hanging over the blue screen. "Now, I'm going to be right out here, just hand everything through as you go." Jackie looked down at the fresh white gown in her left hand.

"Darn. Geoff, I don't have fresh gloves. Can Kate pass them to me?" Jackie sighed, frustrated at her mistake.

"Sure," came an immediate reply.

Jackie stepped back out of sight, taking a deliberate breathe, knowing that two minutes would feel like twenty.

"Here, Jac," Kate carefully handed Jackie the box of examination gloves, waiting until she'd taken two."

"Thanks," Jackie replied quietly, slipping them on, as she waited for Rowie to finish unbuttoning her pale blue blouse.

"You're doing well." Jackie encouraged, and reached down to pick up a paper evidence bag.

Keeping her eyes downcast, Jackie waited for what felt like an impossibly long time, eventually taking the blouse from Rowie and dropping it into the large paper bag.

"Here," Jackie handed the gown through to Rowie.

Slowly, Rowie managed to slip her arms through the sleeves of the gown, reaching around automatically to begin doing up the top ties. She glanced down at the while hospital gown around her neck, and felt the coolness of the fresh linen against her skin. She could smell the familiar smell that scrubs have after being laundered.

"I, I think I'm going to be sick," Rowie gasped, feeling the nausea rise.

"Kate, emesis bowl!" Jackie called, moving quickly behind the screen.

Kate quickly located the bowl, and rushed it over to Jackie, just in time.

"It's okay," Jackie comforted, holding Rowie's hair back behind her shoulders.

Geoff and Kate exchanged concerned glances, as Kate moved back across the room to wet some paper towel.

"Thanks, Kate," Jackie nodded, handing Kate the bowl, and taking the towel and dabbing carefully around Rowie's mouth.

"How you feeling now?" Jackie asked.

Rowie silently nodded.

"Do you want me to unzip your skirt?" Jackie thought back to the dozens of times she'd performed this same procedure.

Rowie drew a sharp breath, pulling away from Jackie's hand on her upper arm.

Jackie waited, watching the numbed expression on Rowie's face crumple.

Kate had been laying the contents of the kit on a nearby trolley, went she heard Rowie start crying. She paused and looked over to Geoff.

"Take your time," Jackie reassured.

Jackie swallowed, struggling to remain detached as Rowie slowly managed to unzip her skirt, still sobbing involuntarily.

Bringing her hands slowly to her waist, Rowie pushed the garments from her hips, carefully taking a step backwards to step out of them.

"Now I'll just tie up the rest of the gown," Jackie worked as quickly and discreetly as she could.

Kate and Geoff exchanged silent glances as they listened to the events take place across the room.

"She's good," Kate mouthed silently, as Geoff moved over to the nearby sink to scrub.

Having just finished doing up the hospital gown, Jackie heard Rowie startle at the unexpected sound of water from across the room.

"Can that wait, please," Jackie spoke as forcefully as she could, without raising her voice.

Geoff sighed, quickly turning off the tap and cursing at himself under his breath.

"Okay," Jackie rolled the sterile paper around the final two items of clothing and placed the wrapped bundle into a fresh paper bag. "You did really well," Jackie encouraged, folding the paper bags closed, and moving them to the side of the screen.

"We're finished here," Jackie spoke calmly, "Kate, can you bring a fresh blanket over, please?"

"Ah, sure," Kate nodded, quickly fetching one and walking towards the side of the screen.

"Now, Geoff's just going to scrub, all right? So you'll hear the water running for a bit." Jackie glanced over, making sure Rowie had heard her.

Rowie nodded, having managed to stop crying.

"You're fine Geoff, thanks," Jackie muttered, guiding Rowie back to the bed, as Kate held the blanket ready to cover her.

"Slowly, take your time." Jackie reminded, as Rowie carefully negotiated her way up onto the bed.

Jackie fixed the pillow behind Rowie's head, before noticing the slide comb in her long, auburn hair. "Rowie, I'm just taking the comb out of your hair, all right?" she gently slipped the brown comb out, walking over to place it in a smaller bag.

"What about jewellery?" Kate asked quietly, as she covered Rowie with the white blanket.

Jackie returned briskly to the side of the bed, checking Rowie's hands. "Sorry, can I have fresh gloves, Kate."

"Sure," Kate nodded, again offering her colleague the cardboard box.

"Thanks," Jackie muttered, gently reaching over to unfasten Rowie's brown leather watch. "There should be some smaller plastic bags?" Jackie glanced to the metal instrument tray at the end of the examination table.

"Yup," Kate slipped on a pair of gloves and opened a plastic bag.

"I think that's it." Jackie double-checked for a necklace or earrings.

"Earrings." Jackie delicately removed Rowie's gold hoop earrings and slipped them into a small bag.

Kate watched as Jackie arrived at the end of the bed, pulled off the examination gloves once again and looked over the paperwork. "Geoff?" she called, needing a witness. "I'm initialling for the collection of all clothes, hair accessories, earrings, and a wristwatch."

"Confirmed." Geoff nodded, watching as Jackie signed the paperwork.

"There's no forensic photographer, what's the normal procedure out here?" Jackie frowned, turning to Geoff.

"We've got a Polaroid," he answered. "Kate?"

As Kate left to locate the camera, Jackie continued down the checklist. "Oral swabs and nail scrapings." She slipped on a fresh pair of gloves and reached for the first packet of sterile cotton swabs.

"Geoff, I'm certified to collect all evidence up until the pelvic, is that all right with you?" Jackie asked as subtly as she could.

"That's fine," he replied, slipping on a pair of examination gloves to help her with the procedure.

After ensuring everything was ready for the next two procedures, Jackie made her way slowly to the head of the bed.

"Hanging in there?" she asked softly.

Rowie looked down at the swabs in Jackie's right hand.

"I need to take oral swabs, it's just two cotton tipped swabs around the inside of your mouth, and it's finished. All right?" Jackie had the feeling that she was repeating information her friend was already too aware of, but knew she had to follow procedure.

"Good." Jackie took the two swabs from the packet. "Just open your mouth," she gave Rowie a moment to slowly carry out the request. Jackie turned back to place them in the sealed bag provided.

"Now, nail scrapings," she nodded as Geoff handed her the packet. "Rowie, I'm sorry, this can be a bit uncomfortable, but it is important that we get all the evidence possible." Jackie took out the wooden probes and supplied plastic sheeting.

"Okay, now I just need you to place your right hand on here, and I'll scrape under each nail in turn." Jackie waited until she was sure there was no objection, before carrying out the procedure. "Now we'll move around to your left hand," Jackie carefully placed the probe in the middle of the sheet and rolled it together. Dropping them into another bag that Geoff had ready, Jackie took the second probe and sheet and repeated the exercise on Rowie's left hand.

"All finished," Jackie glanced up at her, peeling off her gloves and placing them into a larger bag along with the bags of nail scrapings.

Jackie looked to Geoff, knowing she had reached the end of her involvement. "Photographic exam can come before or after the pelvic."

"It could take Kate a while to find the Polaroid, and she's still got the diazepam on board," Geoff shrugged, looking back to Jackie.

"We can get the paperwork out of the way, I suppose." Jackie glanced down to the instrument tray. "We need medical history and consent form."

"Your call," Geoff answered.

With a sigh, Jackie looked down at the post sexual violence examination form on the clipboard in her hands.

Now for the hard part.

"Rowie, I need you to tell me as much about the nature of the assault as possible," Jackie spoke as objectively as she could. "Was their vaginal penetration?"

Blinking several times, diverting her gaze from both Geoff and Jackie, Rowie simply nodded.

"Okay," Jackie nodded, making the relevant notes on the form. "What about anal or oral penetration?"

Clasping the edge of the white blanket, Rowie felt her jaw tremble. "I don't know." She felt the tears trickle down her cheeks.

Jackie moved back to the edge of the bed.

"It's all right," Jackie touched Rowie's left shoulder. "Do you know if he wore a condom?" Jackie continued.

Rowie fixed her gaze at random spot on the wall, vivid sights and sensations passing through her memory. She merely shrugged, having no recollection.

"Are there any other injuries that you are aware of?" Jackie tried to remain connected and keep her in the present moment.

"I don't know." Rowie tasted the saltiness of her own tears as they tricked down into her mouth.

"We're going to take this slowly, all right?" Jackie felt herself hurt for her friend's pain.

"Row?" Jackie rubbed her lower arm several times, knowing she needed her complete attention. "Try and relax as much as you can. I'm not going to ask you about what happened in detail, but we just need to take a brief medical history and find out a few details about what happened tonight. You know all this, I know, but it's probably not sinking in just yet." Jackie paused.

"I'm sorry if any of this sounds patronising, just tell me if you want me to talk more clinically. Firstly, I need you to sign that you give permission for your clothing and the other evidence we're collecting to be released to the police for investigation." Jackie handed her the clipboard and pen.

Geoff watched carefully as Rowie glanced over the form.

"Can I just fill this in?" Rowie asked hesitantly.

Jackie looked to Geoff.

"Sure, if that's what you'd prefer," Geoff answered.

He noticed the detachment with which Rowie skimmed through the form, adding personal details and answering the relevant questions concerning medical history and details of the assault.

Again, he and Jackie glanced over at each other.

"Well done." Jackie nodded, as Rowie signed the bottom of the form.

Taking back the clipboard, and quickly reading through the responses, Jackie tried to ignore the specific details, and focus on the questions she had to ask concerning the assault.

"Is it all right if I do a quick set of obs?" Geoff asked quietly.

Rowie nodded. "What time is it?"

"Five to midnight," Jackie answered, checking the clock on her lapel. "Rowie, do you know approximately what time the assault took place?"

Rowie watched Geoff cross the room as she thought back over the evening.

She'd walked back from the hospital and through the pub, where she'd noticed Guy finishing a glass of red wine.

 _"Drowning your sorrows?" she teased, as she passed him._

 _"You're just loving this, aren't you?" Guy snapped, finishing his second glass of red wine in under ten minutes._

 _Placing her medical bag on the nearby stool, Rowie leaned up against the bar._

 _"Mmm-hmm," she nodded with a grin, knowing she was being cruel but not particularly caring. "Finally saw you for the arrogant, selfish bastard I always knew you were, did she?" Rowie smirked._

 _"Oh, shut up!" Guy reached for the wine bottle and quickly poured another glass._

 _"Let me guess. Jackie wants nothing to do with you, and Penny found out you were just using her when it suited you?" Rowie's gaze flickered between Vic and Guy, as the publican moved away from the heated argument._

 _"Don't push it, Rowie. I mean it. I've had just about enough of you on my back the past few days," Guy seethed, turning his attention back to the wine glass._

 _"Well, tough." She raised an eyebrow. "Makes a change to see you finally getting what you deserve. Whatever will you do now?" she chuckled, reaching for her medical bag and continuing on towards the stairs._

"Seven maybe? It was getting dark," Rowie eventually answered.

"Okay." Jackie nodded as Geoff moved in to conduct a set of obs.

"Did you want me to do that, Geoff?" Jackie asked carefully.

"Sure," Geoff replied, handing her the blood pressure cuff.

Moving out of the way, whilst Jackie took Rowie's pulse and blood pressure, Geoff glanced through the notes on the clipboard.

"All right," Geoff continued. "Well, as Jackie said, we'll take this nice and slow; we can stop at any time."

Jackie glanced back towards the door, and reached to take the clipboard from Geoff to record obs.

"I'll see how Kate's doing," Geoff answered.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

0005, Thursday, 19/3/92

Cooper's Crossing Hospital

Jackie looked from the clock above the door, back down to her patient.

"Are you warm enough?" Jackie asked.

Glancing at Jackie's hand against her arm, Rowie nodded quickly, feeling the mixture of guilt and humiliation surface.

She won't believe me.

Rowie felt the words repeat over and over in her mind, as she deliberately pulled away from Jackie's touch.

Jackie forced herself not to react, she knew it was normal for some women to resent any physical contact early on. But she was also acutely aware that she wasn't removed from the situation. She knew the accusation that had been repeating in her mind.

He did this.

Both looked up as Geoff and Kate re-entered the room.

Looking between Rowie and Jackie, Kate sensed that something had changed.

"Jackie, can I help?" Kate arrived at the opposite side of the bed.

"I'll be right back," Jackie swallowed, having no choice but to leave.

Geoff and Kate exchanged surprised glances at Jackie's departure.

"I'll go," Geoff spoke quietly.

"Right," Kate nodded, waiting until Geoff had left the room before turning her attention back to Rowie.

Looking up towards the door as it closed, Rowie felt her eyes dart backwards and forwards, "It's all my fault," she whispered

"Oh sweetheart, I promise you it's not." Kate sighed.

"Yes, it is," she repeated.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"What was all that about?" Geoff followed Jackie around the corner until they were out of earshot.

Turning around to face him, Jackie dissolved into tears, covering her face with her hands. "It was Guy!"

"What? Did she tell you that?" Geoff demanded.

Jackie shook her head, feeling completely responsible. "But I just know. Why else won't she say who did this? Why the hell haven't we seen him since this evening?"

"You can't jump to that conclusion, Jackie. Right now, it makes absolutely no difference whom the guilty party is. We have a job to do," Geoff spoke sternly.

"I know." Jackie wiped furiously at the tears that had trailed down her cheeks.

"Now, you know this is going to be difficult. It's going to be invasive and probably very uncomfortable for Rowie. But we're not helping her by falling apart." Geoff grasped her upper arm.

"Yeah, I know. I just feel so bad. I really tore Guy apart today, Geoff." Jackie thought back over their earlier conversation in the scrub room.

"You can't blame yourself. Those two have been fighting for months. Until she says differently, we don't know who did this. The best thing we can do for Rowie right now, is to help her get justice against whomever it was," Geoff rationalised.

"I'm sorry, Geoff. I'm being selfish." Jackie drew a deep, calming breath.

"Look, it's all right. You've handled this brilliantly, Jackie. Better than I could have done. This is difficult for everyone. Now, once we get her settled and comfortable, we will have a thorough debrief. Would you rather assist me, or support Rowie?" Geoff moved swiftly into management of the situation.

"I'll stay with Row. I'll be all right," Jackie answered. She drew another breath and indicated that she was ready to go back in.

"We're all going to get through this. Once we've finished the pelvic, we need to do a final physical exam. Then we can get Rowie into intensive care, and hopefully asleep. Photos will have to wait until tomorrow, there's no film." Geoff followed behind Jackie back through to the delivery room.


End file.
